


Acceptance

by Taeryfai



Series: Perseverance [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said it was a mistake but Kyuhyun found it hard to accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Kyuhyun froze underneath the other, the others lips had been so soft and gentle. Like a cloud or candy floss. It wasn't the thing he expected to wake up to but he did not mind it at all. And for that he was surprised, he never expected to enjoy a kiss, after all his previous experiences were not as nice.

 

There had been Changmin who had been crying and forced a rough, wet kiss. It was sloppy, rushed and overwhelming not to mention wet but in the way Changmin's tear stained cheeks smudged over Kyuhyun's. If Changmin had meant that to change Kyuhyun's mind he was sadly mistaken as it just made Kyuhyun more sure the other wasn't the one for him. It was like Changmin had been attempting to smother him in his feelings and it made Kyuhyun feel caged.

 

There was also Heechul who had done it just as Kyuhyun one of the last people he haven't kissed but although the other had skill it was too sudden and lacked actual emotion. It was dull despite experienced. But Ryeowook's kiss, it was so different to those, it was so... softer, sweeter and surprisingly pleasant. He just stared up with intensity and confusion.

 

Why had the other kissed him in the first place? Even if the kiss was pleasant what was the meaning of it, as far as he knew Ryeowook wasn't like Heechul who went around kissing anybody and everybody, so he didn't understand why the other would do it.

 

Ryeowook only stared back, their gazes connected showing the same surprise. The gaze was intense, it was like the whole world had stopped around them, there was only the other in their universe at that moment. No words were uttered and they just looked into the other's orbs for goodness knows how long before Kyuhyun broke it. He diverted his eyes flustered and stared at a wall blankly trying to get his mind around it. Nothing was making sense at the moment.

 

After the gaze was broken, the spell of connection seemed to be too broken. And now it was just plain awkward rather than heated or intense, with a squeaky voice Ryeowook hurriedly apologized rambling on about some mistake of being here having wanted to go to the bathroom but ending up in Kyuhyun's room instead and as he realized his mistake and attempted to leave he tripped and their lips happened to meet.

 

It all seemed rather likely but Kyuhyun didn't believe it, he just didn't want to accept that reason. He said it was a mistake but Kyuhyun found it hard to accept that, the kiss was too soft, too gentle, too many feelings to be a mistake, perhaps it was because Kyuhyun didn't want it just to be a mistake which was the reason why he clung so hard onto the thought that it wasn't a mistake. He couldn't understand how it could be a mistake or how it happened but a mistake would just be saddening.

 

He didn't know why he was thinking as he was but he didn't want it to be a mistake.

 

* * *

The awkwardness gained from that night after the kiss was broken carried onto the next morning which was just as awkward between them, if not more so. Sitting across the table to each other was not helping the air at all, for unless they stared at their plates or talked to the other beside him not bothering to face their breakfast they would have to look at one another. 

 

Now if they sat besides the other they wouldn't have needed to have looked at each other but as fate would have it they ended up directly opposite one another and looks were bound to happen and looking at each other just ended in Ryeowook avoiding Kyuhyun's looks of curiosity and pretending he didn't exist. Ryeowook was good at avoiding and did so subtly in general but this blatant avoidance was obvious even to the rest of the group who were normally too caught up in their own little world to notice small things. 

 

But no one brought it up at first seeing as they figured it would either blow over or at least be revealed soon enough by a heated debate, such had happened many a time over Super Junior's dorm tables from who stole the television remote to who let one of Yesung's beloved turtles free even to more serious of things. But this time was different it just lingered on.

 

This of course gained questions raised. In most of their heads but they dare not question it not even  the more nosiest of the group. Heechul. He was a nice guy most of the time despite being a little eccentric and hard to deal with but he loved knowing all the gossip and knowing all what went on, if he didn't know what was going on such as now he just didn't like it. But he wouldn't dare bring it up seeing the two who were causing the blanketed and awkward mood.

 

The two maknaes, the evil and the eternal. If he embarrassed them he figured only bad things would happen and so the awkwardness carried on from the two and onto the rest of the group until they were left eating in silence.

* * *

It wasn't working and it was quickly alarming Ryeowook, his tactic of avoidance simply didn't seem to work with Kyuhyun instead it seemed only to make matters worst. Like a game of cat and mouse the more Ryeowook ran from the other, the more Kyuhyun chased him. All he wanted was to live peacefully in his own little bubble without the darkness of the world and the pain which came with that. But Kyuhyun wouldn't let that be.

 

It was frustrating to no end, the kiss was a mistake one he should have never made and despite all the excuses he made to help put him back into his bubble of protection Kyuhyun just saw straight though them and seemed to sense there was something more. If he could cry in frustration without raising suspicion he would, he knew letting Kyuhyun anchor himself into his heart would cause problems, he just knew it and here Kyuhyun was proving it.

 

Caught in his musing and self pity Ryeowook was caught unaware by Kyuhyun and was quickly pinned to the wall. A gasp of surprise and a widening of eyes signalized Ryeowook recognizing the issue he found himself in. He was trapped.

 

"I don't believe you." Kyuhyun whispered, their breathes mingled in the air as Kyuhyun leaned close to the other. Their eyes met just like that fateful night which had created all this mess in the first place and Ryeowook was as spellbound as then, Kyuhyun had such an effect on him.

 

"What?" Ryeowook whispered quietly in reply, speaking louder than a whisper seemed dangerous and as if it would break that spell they had created yet again which felt as if it was a bad and terrible thing to.

 

"It wasn't a mistake. But why do you insist it was?" Confusion and a hint of hurt laced Kyuhyun's words as he stared into Ryeowook's eyes.

 

"Because hearing a rejection would hurt too much and I would rather hear nothing than to hear that." Ryeowook answered honest to himself for the first time in a while.

 

"You fool." Kyuhyun practically hissed and their lips met in a clash of skin. Better known as a kiss. "Does this feel like a rejection to you?"


End file.
